Family
by s16thunderjet
Summary: Kara finds out. Fireworks ensue. In the end, though, family is all that matters. [Linda Lee-Red Daughter/Alex] [SuperCat, even though Cat doesn't appear]


**[please do not edit/repost | пожалуйста, не видоизменяйте]**

For chibi who requested a SuperCat + Linda/Alex drabble. This is about as short as it will get, my friend. I'm still working on the other, more complicated SuperCat fic you asked for. Hang tight.

Red Daughter/Linda Lee is a brunette in this fic. No wigs. Don't ask me how she dyed her hair. She also became a woman of few words because it is very difficult to write her. Sorry about that.

Spoilers up to the Season 4 finale, except that Linda didn't die. Haven't figured out how she survived yet. Story starts 1 year after.

This is my fourth attempt at a Supergirl fanfic, but the first one I've posted so please consider that when you comment. That being said, please forgive any inconsistencies with regard to characterization and other details. I hope the mistakes I made, if any, are excusable. Also, this is my first story in years, so I apologize for being incredibly rusty. Lastly, I have zero knowledge of the comics, so any similarities are accidental.

Rated for a bit of cursing.

Thank you!

* * *

A Supergirl Fanfiction:  
**"Family"**  
by: s16thunderjet

To say that Kara Danvers was surprised would be an understatement.

"Fucking hell, Kara! You scared the crap out of me." Alex Danvers cried, torn between staring incredulously at how her front door was now laying on the floor and glaring at her sister who had barged into her apartment unannounced.

Doing her best impression of a fish opening and closing its mouth with a completely flabbergasted look on her face, Kara could only point accusingly at her naked sister and the equally naked brunette beside her.

"Will you turn around so we can get dressed?!" Alex pleaded, shielding her companion who, not surprisingly, was not as worried about her lack of clothing as the older Danvers and was watching the blonde rather intently.

Still in a state of abject disbelief, Kara turned around, exasperated, a plethora of choice Kryptonian curses bursting from her lips. Alex rolled her eyes at her sister as she tugged down a well-worn National City University t-shirt before stepping off the bed.

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out." Alex began as she approached.

"I don't think you actually wanted me to know." Kara countered, back still turned.

"With the way you're freaking out, that might've been for the best." Alex grumbled, crossing her arms defensively.

"Who wouldn't freak out?! She looks exactly like me. Sure, she's brunette now, but she's basically my twin!" Kara snapped as she faced her sister, hand gesticulating widely in the still silent, though now fully clothed Linda Lee's direction.

"But she isn't you. She's her own person. You told her that she could start her life over with a clean slate. Even fought the newly elected President for it after she helped us defeat Lex Luthor." Alex reminded her gently, hoping to stifle the ever increasing tension between them.

"You've seen how hard she's worked this past year, Kara. Assimilating and adjusting, all while fulfilling her government mandated service time with the DEO." Alex added, sensing that the blonde was slowly getting to a place far calmer than earlier.

"We certainly didn't set out to have a romantic relationship and it was rough for the first month or so, but somehow, teaching her the ropes in the DEO and then helping her settle into the city turned into impromptu movie nights and meaningful conversations over shared meals and long bike rides along the coast with her arms wrapped around me until one day we couldn't ignore how we felt any longer." Alex's voice wavered slightly, but she pushed through.

"You told her that she could have friends and maybe fall in love someday." Alex pressed on, eyes watering as she bravely reached out to Kara, utterly relieved when the other girl's hand met hers halfway.

"And she has, Kara. With me." Alex finished, squeezing Kara's hand tightly, as if trying to convey the depth of her emotions in that single gesture.

"You're in love with each other." Kara's tone was measured, her words more of a statement than a question.

"We are." Linda finally spoke as she suddenly appeared beside them, reaching for Alex's free hand and entwining their fingers, a determined look on her face.

The fight completely taken out of her, Kara smiled sadly at the pair of them, squeezing Alex's hand before releasing it and turning to lift the door and, with a touch of super speed here and a bit of heat vision there, reattached it enough to close it.

"Sorry about the door. I... I heard you groaning and I thought you were being attacked."

"Forgot you can see through walls?" Alex teased, smiling through the last bit of tears.

"I panicked." Kara admitted begrudgingly, cheeks tinging pink in embarrassment.

"I'll get someone to fix it tomorrow. Are we OK?"

"We're OK. I'm sorry for freaking out."

"I get it. It's a little weird. I freaked out about it for a while, too, until I got to know her and... well, feelings happened." Alex shrugged helplessly, turning to gaze tenderly at Linda whole smiled lovingly in return.

"By Rao, how did I not see it before. You guys are sickeningly sweet." Kara griped, fake gagging at the two of them.

"I imagine reconnecting with the Queen of All Media this past year had something to do with it." Alex grinned smugly at her.

Kara's mind was suddenly flooded with memories of the year that was; from Lena Luthor ending their friendship and leaving National City after confronting Kara about her being Supergirl, to Cat Grant returning to reclaim CatCo after the company was put up for sale, to the two of them working together once again, this time without the extreme imbalance of power after Kara's promotion to Editor-in-Chief following her Pulitzer win.

Like with Alex and Linda, Cat and Kara's professional relationship evolved into romance thanks to seemingly endless late-night working dinners, Kara visiting Cat's penthouse almost every other weekend, initially just to catch up with a now teenaged Carter Grant until she found herself enjoying spending time with Cat as well and ultimately, that fateful day when Supergirl did not get back up after crashing down from the sky and Cat felt her entire world crumbling around her.

The succeeding confrontations had been epic; with J'onn J'onnz when he again pretended to be Kara at the office only for Cat to call him out almost instantly, with James Olsen until he finally relented and gave her Alex's number after Nia Nal of all people tore into him, with Alex until she realized how much Cat was truly suffering, not knowing what has happened to Kara even while trying to deny how much she cares about her, and lastly with Kara as her not-so-secret was finally laid bare between them along with the undeniable fact that they had fallen in love with each other.

"Oh my God, you're just as gross." Alex's face contorted in faux disgust at Kara's somewhat dreamy expression, shoving at her in futility.

"I could push her, if you like." Linda offered innocently, causing the Danvers sisters to giggle and snort at her.

Attention now firmly on her doppelganger, Kara narrowed her eyes at Linda, the silent warning evident in her cerulean eyes. Though uncertain as to why she was again on the receiving end of a well aimed glower, Linda refused to back down, an equally piercing stare from her just as brilliant baby blues.

"She's my sister." Kara stated, part threat, part challenge.

"She's my everything." Linda replied, all truth, all heart.

The staredown lasted for what seemed like forever, only broken when someone knocked on the door.

"NCPD. You in there Ms. Danvers?"

Stepping towards the door with a huff, Alex greeted the officers who said that they were responding to 911 calls about a possible domestic abuse or assault after a couple of her neighbors reported hearing her door getting kicked in, to which Alex explained that it had been an accident, that the hinges were old and due for replacement months ago and that she would have the door properly repaired the next day.

After apologizing to and thanking the officers for checking on her, Alex closed the door and turned with a raised eyebrow at her sister, the blonde mouthing an apology at her. Kara was saved from further mortification when her phone rang.

"It's Cat. I gotta go."

"Whipped." Alex coughed dramatically, Linda frowning adorably as she rubbed her girlfriend's back.

"Shut up." Kara growled, rolling her eyes in an eerily perfect impression of Cat even as she moved to leave.

"Hey Alex." She called as she crossed the threshold.

"Yeah?"

"Dinner on Thursday at the penthouse?"

"Really? Sure we'd both be welcome?"

"Of course. You're both family, aren't you?" Kara winked, beaming at the two of them as she pressed her phone onto her ear before waving goodbye.

"Yeah. We are." Alex replied, echoing Linda's declaration with a loving smile.

The End

* * *

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like click the link below.

**All Supergirl characters copyright to DC Comics, Warner Bros. Entertainment, The CW, Greg Berlanti, Ali Adler, et. al.. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©2019 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters used in the fanfic and the story itself, all rights reserved.**


End file.
